Re-Opening of Inland Ocean Shop
The Inland Ocean Shop! Whoa! We hit the waves big time, surfing comps, the whole works, and man was it a blast! Now we're going to be heading back - home-sweet-home (well, it's not really our home, like who would live in a store?), but, dude, we used to spend so much time there we were like, "We should go home to our shop!" and we're back! So, we’re going to be hanging at the Inland Ocean Shop starting this anniversary and we're giving it a way needed make over, because totally, when we first walked in, we were like "DUDE!" That's the message we got from our Inland Ocean surfing duo, turns out, with all their travelings no one has seen them in ages! Between renovating, straightening up and being cool in general, we know you will want to know all about them! So, as it gets closer to our anniversary you will be hearing more from them and what they are doing! Also, more information will be coming about the anniversary and all the exciting things that we have planned! So check back often! Nixie News! HeyHo all you Surfers! Like the beach is this amazing place, because it totally inspires with all its mellow peacefulness, you know? So, like when I was totally wiped out working on my new clothing designs, that's where I went. I was chilling there, watching the sunset over the waves, you know, and I'm like, wow, that is raw beauty out there! Like all the deep blues and golden yellows; they majorly inspired me! So, I started sketching, and WOW! I mean like these clothes are going to have some gnarly vibes! You'll feel peaceful, happy, mellow, and gorgeous all at the same time! Ok, so like get ready, because my new designs are part of Inland Ocean's make over! Love ya, Nixie <3 P.S. Catch you at Inland Ocean Shop soon! Inland Ocean Shop Under Construction! Inland Ocean shop is off limits! No peaking! Like I mean it dude... close 'em! and I know you're like "Seriously, how did I wash up in downtown Bummersville?!!" and I dig it man, I do, but it's like - WOOAAH, shark infested store! from today until Saturday, May 25th while we peel, paint, polish, restock and upgrade for the way awesome new look! Catch ya later! - Rad Rad & Nixie's Totally Awesome Traveling Anniversary Luau! After all the hard work our store is finally ready to open! And after all the waiting, It's like so exciting we couldn’t just sit here, so Rad says "Like Dude! After the Grandioso Re-Opening, we should throw the most totally awesome majorly supreme surfamunga LUAU in the history of totally awesome majorly supreme surfamunga luaus!! " and wow, I totally agreed. So, like we got a napkin and started planning, and it flows my friends, like a beautiful song! Right after the ball, head on over to the Inland Ocean, 'cause it's time for the Grand Re-Opening of the Inland Ocean!!!! Are you AMPED?! I know, like WOW! Because next, the party heads out to the pool, I mean, the new swim suits are so hot you've got to cool them down some way, right? Then… well, I'll leave that for one super massive sweet surprise! So...See ya there, Love, Nixie <3 Surfamunga Luau Surprise! SURPRISE!!!!! OMG! You can like open your eyes now! There! Wasn't that totally one Super Massive Sweet SURPRISE?!! So, I'm like, wow, wouldn't it be awesome if we could give all those amazing peeps who dropped in to give us a shout out at Stonehenge a supremely awesome memento?! And then I'm like... maybe we can get little elves or something to bake a whole bunch of tiny cakes as supremely awesome mementos! And you know What? We did! They're like so tiny you can stick 'em on your player card and wear 'em like a pin! WOW! So, super SUPER thank you to everyone for making it a totally awesome majorly supreme surfamunga luau!! Love ya, Nixie <3 Surfamunga Luau Surprise Event If you attended the surprise party at Stonehenge you will receive a 5th Anniversary Cake Pin. Prizes If you visit Nixie and say "surfamunga luau" she will give you a Surfamunga Luau Lei. Prizes New Colors and Patterns! So, there I was unpacking the boxes and boxes of my new Sweet Ocean and Nautical Spice swimsuits and I'm like, wow, no girl (or dude) is just a navy and cream stripe, you know? Our swimsuit rainbow was seriously missing some colors, my friends, because, there should be a color for like every mood, right? So, if you're just hanging around, you should totally come by because we'll be stocking these awesome swimsuits in some fantastically amazing new colors over the next couple of days! In fact if you're like hanging around today at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) come over and see the newest colors! See ya there, Nixie <3 Bathing Suits! Everyone is ready for that final splash of new swim wear colors, right? RIGHT! Because like we just got finished unpacking the last box of Sweet Ocean and Nautical Spice suits and we'll be hanging them up for sale in the Inland Ocean at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, June 3rd! So, see you there, because a rainbow without all it's colors is just a bunch of colors that don't really coordinate, you know what I mean? Love ya, Nixie <3 Updated Inland Ocean Shop May 25, 2013 Rad and Nixie May 26, 2013 Rad and Nixie are located at the Inland Ocean Shop in Splashtastic!. Rad and Nixie give you 25 credits daily. New Merchandise Specials Member Specials